


kakegurui

by gorejeongin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Card Games, Enemies to Lovers, Gambling, Kinda, M/M, Praise Kink, Right?, Sex Tapes, Sexual Tension, Strip Games, hyunjin and jisung are school gang rivals, i thought about this watching hyunjin win at halli galli, im not the only one that thinks hyunjin being good at card games is hot right?, lapslock, not beta'd id die of embarrassment if a moot were to read this, there's a surprise piercing somewhere ;), this has nothing to do with the actual anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorejeongin/pseuds/gorejeongin
Summary: hyunjin and jisung are school rivals who decide to decide who's boss through a game of cards. hyunjin wins and jisung demands a rematch, but this time, in private.





	kakegurui

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is 3k words of pure self-indulgence, what about it?  
> i wrote this listening to one ok rock and the victorious soundtrack. hyunsung's ship song is definitely take a hint

“You’re really too overconfident for your own good, Jisung. If I can win in front of the entire school, I can win in a 1v1.” Hyunjin drawled, his entire stature radiating the calm laziness he always presents himself with. 

“Maybe if you would shut the fuck up and let me show you exactly what I’m planning to do, you wouldn’t be this relaxed. Now stop texting your fuckbuddies and pay attention where you’re walking or I’ll push you into the street.” 

Jisung was angry. Not ‘someone just beat the shit out of Changbin’ angry, but the anger that you get when you work for years to have this facade and someone you’ve hated for years crushes it like it was a sheet of paper. He was calm on the outside, but with even a small glance, Hyunjin could see that if someone so much as brushed past Jisung’s shoulder, he’d snap. He kept his hands in his pockets, probably balled and his nails pressing moons into his palm. 

“I’m just telling my mom I’ll be home late from school, cool your jets. Are you going to be kind enough to give me a ride or am I going to have to jump fences all the way back home?” Hyunjin didn’t expect an answer beyond ‘shut the fuck up’ or ‘i’ll ask my mom’, but it was good to shut down another one of Jisung’s quips. 

They stop walking and turn into an apartment building, similar to one that Hyunjin’s family lived in. The two clomped their way up to the fifth floor, the sound of the rubber soles of their boots echoing through the building and surely pissing off some random old lady busy soaking her kimchi in water while listening to the news. 

Jisung unlocked his apartment door, one with a whole 3 locks and a keypad, alluding to just how shitty of a neighbourhood they live in. To Hyunjin’s surprise, it looked like Jisung lived alone. There were only 2 pairs of house slippers, and one of them looked barely used. They were in their last year of high school, so it wasn’t that weird, but Hyunjin did feel slightly bad for asking Jisung for a ride home now, knowing that he’d be alone for the rest of the night. 

“I’ll grab some water or some shit from the fridge, get your cards out on the table. Also, turn your phone off.” Jisung turned his back to rustle through the obviously vacant fridge in his kitchen. The place seemed furnished for an entire family, so Hyunjin wondered if Jisung was just alone for a week. But the lack of family pictures, shoes in the entrance, and a completely empty bedroom that was only occupied by some old textbooks seemed to say otherwise. 

Hyunjin obeyed Jisung’s orders and plopped his bag on the pleather couch in the living room. The small holes on the sides of the couch indicated that there may have been, or better yet, may be a pet somewhere in this place. Leaving his animal-oriented brain behind him, he pulled out his favourite deck of cards from his bag. The Bicycle Aureo deck was something to behold, even if it was quite simple compared to others, and they made him feel more confident when playing, so why not? 

Jisung came back, his clothes a bit looser and two glasses of water in hand. “You ready to play yet?” he asked, eyeing Hyunjin with his usual disdainful gaze. 

“The cards are out on the table, man. What are we playing?” Hyunjin asked, taking a swift gulp of the water afterward. 

“Strip poker.” 

Hyunjin thanked every god on earth he had already swallowed his water because he’d feel bad spewing his backwash all over his archnemesis’s table. 

“Okay, not strip poker. I don’t know how to play poker. We’re playing spit. You know it?” Jisung clarified, moving both of their glasses to the edge of the table. It was a fairly large dining table, maybe 3 feet by 3 feet, so they’d likely have no issue playing. 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I do. Were you serious about the stripping part, though? Cause I wasn’t planning on getting naked today.” Hyunjin cleared his throat with another sip of the water before pulling at his collar, feeling a little too choked up at the moment. 

Jisung lets out a small chuckle. “Yeah, of course I was. What, are you scared? I’m not gonna take pictures of you or anything. That’s why I told you to turn off your phone. I figured this was one of the only ways I was going to get you out of that annoying overconfident stasis you’re always in.”

Hyunjin was only halfway in the conversation, still stuck on the whole stripping part. He was still confident he’d win — he’s a beast at spit — but he was never one to show off his body. Everyone knows that no matter how flirty, how suggestive, or how drunk Hyunjin was, he’d never go past just hands. This was uncharted territory for him. Jisung, however, had a picture of him and his abs in full view as his Instagram profile picture. Hyunjin was kind of fucked. 

\---

Accessories would not count, so they both agreed to take off any extra pieces of clothes or jewelry (Hyunjin had to say goodbye to his entire fistfulls of rings, although he would have to take them off anyways to play the game. Jisung had to take off two necklaces and an anklet with an angel wing charm. Huh.) The cards were dealt, split into two equal decks with 15 cards to play each. It took maybe 30 seconds total to finish the first round, Jisung finishing his deck but Hyunjin slapping the smaller pile. With a grimace, Jisung took off both socks at once. 

Hyunjin's pulse started increasing with each round. Jisung had only his school shirt and pants left and Hyunjin had his tie as his only upper hand. He was becoming flustered and losing focus. With a wince, Hyunjin watched Jisung throw down a series of cards on the left pile. Queen, Jack, 10, Jack, 10, slam. Hyunjin knew Jisung could see the flush creeping onto his face as he avoided eye contact while pulling off his tie. Hyunjin had a habit of not buttoning the top few buttons of his shirt, so once the tie was off, his chest was almost full in view. 

“You sure like to dress pretty casually for someone who likes to keep everything to himself. If you lean any closer to the table, I'll be able to see all the way down to your stomach. You should have worn an undershirt, man.” Jisung knew he was grating on Hyunjin's nerves and it brought the greatest of joy to him. 

“Hey, I didn't expect to be playing strip spit when I was getting dressed this morning. Just shut up and keep playing, it's not like you're winning.” Although he said that, Hyunjin knew that his confidence was waning. Only 3 more losses and he'd be completely naked. Not even his exes had seen that much of him, but here is his archenemy about to get the full deal. 

Lo and behold, Hyunjin lost this round too. He took a shy glance up at Jisung before getting out of his chair to unbutton his uniform shirt. With every button, Hyunjin could see the anticipation grow in Jisung's eyes. It made him wish a helicopter would just come and crash into the building so he could jump out the window and run all the way home. 

The last button was undone and Hyunjin slides the shirt off his shoulders. He knew his figure wasn't bad, but it didn't matter to him. The smooth plane of his torso was burning, though the colour didn't look off at all. There were the faintest of lines outlining the abs he used to have, which were slowly fading now that the basketball team was on break. As Hyunjin came back to the mortal plane, he realized he was still standing and immediately shoved himself into his seat with a loud clack. Jisung's expression didn't look good. 

“Awh, it's such a shame you don't show yourself off more. You have such a nice body, man. You got wide ass shoulders and clearly had a six pack at one point. I should have asked you to let me see your back too.” His tone of voice was bleeding with glee, and from the one look Hyunjin gave to him, he had on a smile only devils could have. Jisung was the devil, it was official. 

With every bone in his body, Hyunjin prayed for his win, and by the tips of his fingers, he slammed his hand onto the smaller deck. He swore this was the first time he's ever broken a sweat playing a card game. 

With the confidence of a nude model, Jisung unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt and pulled the rest of it off over his head. His stomach was cleanly defined with a six-pack, which brought a sense of embarrassment to Hyunjin. Jisung’s biceps flexed as he threw the shirt across the living room, which only made Hyunjin hate this scenario even more. He prayed that Jisung would lose, because he would quite literally die if he had to strip fully naked now that he was growing aroused. Who wouldn't when in a stripping game with a guy as hot as Jisung? 

“Are you going to continue staring or are we going to get back to the game. We can put it aside and do something else if you want~” 

"Han Jisung, I will murder you. Shut the fuck up and play the game or else I'm leaving." Hyunjin quickly shuts down the idea of possibly fucking Jisung, no matter how appealing it's starting to seem. The heat of the moment was boiling in his head and he was sure his chest was starting to turn a dusty red. 

Hyunjin was, both fortunate and unfortunately, winning. Jisung was now down to his briefs, and Hyunjin was about to cry. Jisung was showing not a single sign of embarrassment, as if this was something he had done regularly before. One more win for Hyunjin and Jisung would be fully naked. It didn’t seem like a win in his eyes. 

Hyunjin willingly took a loss this round, purely out of the desire to avoid seeing Jisung’s dick for as long as possible. He shucked off his pants like it was a strip tease, trying to keep the inevitable from coming. In his head, Hyunjin was deliberating whether it’d be worse for him to get naked first or for Jisung to. Yeah, he’d lose the game, but was he really willing to let himself see Jisung naked and pop a fat chub? He was caught between a rock and a hard place, where Jisung was the rock and his dick was the hard place. 

“This is the last round, bro. I hope you don’t hold back just because someone’s getting nude. It isn’t that big of a deal. I won’t laugh if your dick is small, either. It’s bro code.” Jisung hasn’t cracked the entire afternoon, and Hyunjin was about to go insane from anxiety. 

This round was by far the longest. They’d had to pull from the deck 3 times now. After a skipped heartbeat and a solid droplet falling off of his brow, Hyunjin slammed his hand on the lone deck in the center of the table. He won. Fuck. 

“Fuck. I lost again. You really are a prick. I guess you are better at cards. Thank god we weren't betting money." Jisung groaned with an upsetting degree of casualty. It took no more than 5 seconds for him to shove his briefs off, revealing his semi-hard dick. 

Hyunjin immediately turned away, his ears as red as the jewel on his (read: Jeongin's) necklace. He felt a guilty stream of arousal run down into his own genitalia and let out a cowardly whimper. 

"Oh come on, man. You won, take your prize. You can take a pic for blackmail, I'll allow you. Don't allow me to have gotten bare-ass naked for nothing. I'm even half chub, too." Jisung brought his hands to his hips, which were infuriatingly slim and only made him that much hotter, and whined at Hyunjin, likely in attempt to make him look up at him and steal a glance at his embarrassed face. The chastising was futile, so Jisung took it another step further. He waltzed over to Hyunjin's side of the table and sat down on it, crossing his legs in a pose reminiscent of Jessica Rabbit. He was using every ounce of his sex appeal to make Hyunjin crack, just so he could beat him at something. 

Hyunjin again, refused to turn his head. Instead, Jisung did it for him. With a touch of his thumb and index finger, Jisung tilted Hyunjin's head upwards and forced eye contact between them. Hyunjin's eyes were shaking and darting to look at anywhere but Jisung's seductive eyes, Jisung's well muscled chest, Jisung's slowly hardening cock. 

In an attempt to escape Jisung's dirty trap, Hyunjin pushed himself out of his seat and walked to the couch in order to grab his phone. 

"I-I'll take the picture. I doubt you'll ever even do anything to warrant blackmailing though." Now that he wasn't in point-black rage of Jisung, he could finally unravel his tongue and spit out sentences. 

"Hmm? Okay, I guess you can use it for your spank bank too, if you want." 

"Just- Just shut up and let me take the picture!" 

Jisung did as he was told and walked over to Hyunjin. But instead of stopping in front of him, Jisung wrapped himself around Hyunjin's body. He placed his hands around Hyunjin's neck and pushed his left leg in between Hyunjin's. Obviously, the taller of the two froze completely at the full body contact. 

"What? I'm posing for the picture. You told me to shut up and let you take it, didn't you?" Jisung's voice was laced in faux innocence because while he spoke, he nudged his knee into Hyunjin's arousal and slid one of his hands down his side. A shiver ran through Hyunjin's body and he decided it was a hell of a good time to give up. 

Cementing his place in hell, Hyunjin lifted his left arm to the Myspace selfie angle, and with his right arm, wrapped it behind Jisung's head and pushed it against his in order to kiss him. Hyunjin tilted his head just enough to let Jisung get the message to put on a show for the camera, and opened his mouth to let both of their tongues be exposed. With a soft press and a quiet shutter sound, Hyunjin took the picture and immediately swiped the screen to go into video mode. With no regard of what the shot looks like at this point, Hyunjin hit record. His mind was too preoccupied on shoving his tongue down Jisung's throat. 

Jisung slid his hand all the way down the rest of Hyunjin's torso and grabbed his cock, completely erect but trapped underneath his boxers. Jisung took the liberty of pushing the elastic band down and immediately stopped all movement. 

"Are you fucking kidding me Hwang Hyunjin. A dick piercing?! You were too embarrassed to take your shirt off in front of me but you had enough balls to get a needle shoved through the tip of your dick?" Jisung yelled, although he still never left Hyunjin's side. All Hyunjin responded with was a heavy blush and a crooked smile, before pulling Jisung's head back in for a kiss. 

While Hyunjin focused on the kiss, Jisung put his priorities on jerking themselves off. He put extra attention to Hyunjin’s tip, something that was obvious to do considering there’s a ring sticking out of it. The metal ring would slip and spin under Jisung’s thumb when precum started leaking out of Hyunjin’s tip, and simultaneously moans would start leaking out of Hyunjin’s mouth as well. 

“I didn’t expect to get laid today. But I’m glad it’s with someone as fucking hot as you. Your body is literally perfect, y’know? Tall, broad shoulders, lean body, thick thighs, and the prettiest cock and face I’ve ever seen. I’ll probably come just from seeing your face when you bust.” Jisung let praise fall out of his mouth, knowing that Hyunjin got shy when it came to compliments. Hyunjin let out the tiniest of groans, but the stream of precum that leaked out of his cock revealed just how much the words affected him. 

To Hyunjin’s surprise, Jisung started lowering himself to the ground. He left a trail of kisses down Hyunjin’s chest, waist, and thighs before slipping Hyunjin’s pierced tip into his mouth. The moans that both of them let out was symphonic. Jisung could listen to it forever, thank god Hyunjin was still recording. As Jisung took more of Hyunjin, the louder they both got. The old lady a few floors down was absolutely going to file a complaint, but neither of them really cared. 

When Jisung could finally take the whole shaft, which was definitely a challenge with a big metal ring grazing his throat, Hyunjin moved his right hand to wrap in Jisung’s hair, and his left to finally focus on filming. Jisung turned his eyes upwards towards the phone, and Hyunjin let out a heavy groan, immediately coming as soon as he made eye contact. Jisung took it all in stride, swallowing like he was drinking a milkshake. He pushes himself off his knees and traps Hyunjin in a kiss, snowballing any remaining cum between their mouths. Jisung humps Hyunjin’s muscular thigh until eventually he releases all over the smooth skin. 

Hyunjin ends the video, but doesn’t close the camera. Instead, he pulls his thigh into frame, sticks his tongue out, and eyes Jisung to do the same. With their messy bodies in frame, he takes one last picture. 

“...So what are we doing after this?” Jisung asks, breaking the silence that neither of them noticed had filled the room. 

“Uhm... I mean, I can sleep over if you want. My mom won’t mind as long as she knows where you live.” 

“That sounds good. I can order food if you want, there isn’t much to cook.” 

“Yeah, sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> so hyunjin has the korean boys seungmin jeongin woojin and minho  
> jisung gets 2racha, felix, and also minho bc minho's mutual friends with the entire school  
> btw the newark concert was amazing i cried during hi touch  
> nsfw twt [@gorejeongin](https://twitter.com/gorejeongin)  
> 


End file.
